The Family
by dannyliux
Summary: A 16-year-old's discovery of his sister's feeling towards him causes a chain of events when it turned out that he reserved the same feeling for her. One shot with lemon, rated M for incest and Pokephilia. My debut short story and first lemon. Compliments and criticisms accepted. Update: Works of similar nature will also be published under this title as new chapters. Stay tuned!


**The Family**

It is Saturday night, and I, Ashton, a 16 years old teenager, was walking down the pavement, having just finished being a pianist at a school concert. It was the last day of high school for me, due to the fact that I skipped 2 grades. Now I have a long holiday to look forward to before enrolling in college, and was already planning on what to do.

Entering the house, I call out to my 17-year-old sister Anna, and she came to congratulate me on my performance. She did not go through an education due to the fact that she is a Pokémon, more precisely a Gardevoir. Yes, you've heard that right, I am part of what sociologists call the 'Post-liberal reform generation'. Just for your information, the liberal reform period was marked by the legalization of Poképhilia, and has continued ever since with left-wing liberal parties holding the majority in all regional and national councils. My parents were largely affected by the events during that period, with my father a human and my mother another Gardevoir. As a result both I and my sister gained traits and abilities from the other species, me being a psychic and her being able to speak without telepathy. My parents were away from home as usual, my father owns a major transport company and likes to travel, and my mother just follows him wherever he goes. I've heard that they still do a lot of romantic stuff together, and they still seem to be on honeymoon. That is not very good news for me and my sister, who had to stop traveling with them and start living on our own after I was required to go to school. However, neither my parents nor the law forced Anna to go to school, so to avoid the discrimination in 'normal' schools and low educational standard in schools for Pokémon, she did so through me using her psychic powers, a much easier way compared to sitting in a class though I never complained.

As I rested on the sofa, I picked up the newspaper on the tea table, half-expecting another article about something being legalized again. As I read on, I found out as expected, the sale of Hidden Machines has been legalized, and they are soon to be converted into Talent Machines to be ready for mass production. Putting it down, I was about to go back to my room, when Anna came out of the kitchen with some supper. Unable to resist the temptation, I decided to stay, and started to chat with her. For almost 10 years of my life, I have stayed with my sister at a large suburban house, with almost all the richness one can enjoy in life. However, we never spent more than a middle-income family, and lived a rather peaceful life with almost nobody knowing our parents' identity. That would be quite normal anyway, for that they rarely come back. We loved and cared for each other like any other siblings would do, and watched each other grow up as the years passed by. We are also quite musically inclined, with her playing the flute and violin, while I play the piano, cello and guitar. Being psychics, we are able to easily get our ideas across, but we are also able to resist our minds from being read. One of the secrets that I have been hiding deep down was the fact that I do not just love my sister as my sister. In fact, since a few years back, I already started to have a special feeling for her, something that is hotly debated even in an extremely pro-liberal society. Basically, I was head over heels for her, but still have not mustered the courage to tell her about my true feelings.

As she turned to clean up the place, I could not help but take a good look at her. It's not that I am a pervert or anything, but apart from her character, she also has a very nice and should I say sexy body. As she moved out of sight, I sighed lightly, thinking that she may never feel the same about me. Moving back into my room, I was about to take a bath when I heard a knock on my door.

Already knowing who it is, I went to open the door to see Anna standing in front of the door, looking rather awkward. 'Why didn't you just come inside?' I asked her, stepping back to allow her entrance to my room.

'Well, there is something I need to tell you.' She said, and I can clearly see that she is getting nervous without using my psychic power.

'Go on!' I encouraged her, although I myself is also getting a little nervous, quite expectant, but also worried of what she was about to say. A thousand thoughts went through my head: Did my parents die? Did their train or plane crash? Were one of their ship sunk or robbed? Another war? Or worse, she got herself pregnant? Trying to drive those thoughts out of my head, I turn to listen to what she was about to say.

'Well, I just wanted to say…' she seemed hesitant, once again. I braced myself for any kind of news, and she continued, 'I love you!'

Completely taken aback, I was shocked at hearing those words from her. Of the many possibilities I thought of, this was the only that I did not; yet those are the words that for so long I have longed to hear from her. However, I quickly calmed myself down, and responded half-jokingly, 'I know, you've always loved me as your brother.'

'No I mean…' she tried to explain herself, only to be interrupted by me, 'You mean that you fell for me? The head over heels kind?'

'Yeah…' she responded, her white face blushing a scarlet red. I responded light-heartedly, 'Well, you might be happy to know that I feel the same for you.'

'Are you serious?' she was the one who seemed shocked this time, and she brought herself closer in expectance of an answer.

'Do you need proof?' I replied, but before she could say anything I pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss, which she eventually turned into a French kiss, with our tongues fighting for dominance. After a while, we pulled away from each other, saliva dripping from our mouths. After catching our breath, I said, 'Is that good enough?'

'Well…No.' She said seductively, and looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

'You are so bad to me, sister.' I replied in the same tone, 'To pass this test, it seems like I'll have to take a more "hands-on" approach.'

With that, I gently grabbed her, first by the waist, then moving up to her chest. I gently massaged her chest spike, making her moan out a little. Suddenly stopping, I whispered in her ear, 'Well, looks like I would need to remove some obstructions before I could carry on further. Do I have your permission, sister?'

'Action is better than words, brother.' She whispered back, and took off her gown skillfully in less than a second.

'Have been practicing hard, haven't you?' I joked as I gently grasped her right breast, while resuming massaging her chest spike with my right hand. She moaned out slightly more, replying, 'Not as hard as you, I guess' as she reached down to my erection.

'I didn't know you have such good sense of humor, sister.' I commented as I started to move my left hand down, while my right hand started to flick her nipples, making her make a sudden jerk in surprise. 'Looks like my tempo is slower, sister. Do you thinking I should increase?' I said again.

'I would love it if you do so, brother.' She replied, already panting a little from the stimulation. 'As you have requested, sis.' I said as I moved my left hand further downwards, until I reached her spot. 'You are very wet, sis, you should not have played so much.' I commented once again.

'Well I told you to increase your tempo, brother, but you haven't.' She replied with a little pretended annoyance in her voice.

'Sorry about that, sis.' I started to rub her clit, making her moans even louder and her panting heavier. Just as I started to move inside of her, she suddenly slid down the wall, onto the floor. 'Are you ok?' I asked, concerned.

'Yeah…We should probably move to the bed instead. This is too much.' She said in between her panting.

'As you wish.' I carried her bridal-style onto my bed, and said, 'are you ready to continue on?'

'Yes, please go on. Our location shall not hamper our progress again.' She said, spreading her white, slender legs out. I promptly progressed to insert my fingers, making her jerk again and let out another moan. Slowly, I started to build up my speed, and eventually she shouted, 'Brother! I'm coming!' before she shot out her load. Licking it all up, I savored the strange and exotic sweet vanilla flavor with a hint of honey. Finally being able to understand a little more about the relationship between my parents, I told Anna, 'How was that, sister?'

'It…was…great.' She replied in between her panting. After catching her breath, she continued while stroking my member, 'now, since you have practiced so hard, why don't you stage the performance?'

'The performance will be just for you, sister.' I said, finally taking off my boxers and revealing my 6 inch erection. 'We have had the three movements, now it's time for the finale.'

'Go on, then, what are you waiting for?' She replied. Slowly, I inserted my member inside her, soon meeting another barrier. 'Sister, are you sure?' I asked her, becoming serious all of a sudden.

'I've made up my mind even before it started, I will have no regrets.' She looked at me with her sincere eyes, using a serious tone as well.

'Well then, you've got it!' I back up, and then rammed with all my might. She let out a scream in agony and pain, and I paused to see if she is ok. After a while, her crying lessened, and she gave me the affirmative nod. Slowly, I began to thrust back and fro, and gradually increased my speed and force. She started to shake as well, and her moans of pain soon became that of pleasure. With every passing second, I could feel her tightening around me. Soon, I felt that I could not last any longer. With that, I asked her a final question, 'Inside or out?'

'Inside please! Inside!' She screamed at me, making me for a split second shocked at how loud my soft-spoken sister can scream. Soon, I felt myself coming just as about the same time she did, and after that we both gave a sigh of mixed emotions.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of her as our senses came back slowly. I did so first, as I went to put on my boxer and sat on my studying chair, regulating my breathing. After a while, I could feel the blood flowing back into my brain, and I stood up slowly and walk back to the bed. There, Anna has also ceased to breathe heavily, and slowly got up, although she still seems out of her senses. Slowly, I laid her down again and put a pillow under her legs, making the blood flow back into her head. After a few seconds, she shook her head a little and said, 'We did it, we finally did it.'

'Yes; we hell did.' I replied, 'now do you want to take a bath? I can get sheet to laundry while you do.'

Standing up now, she rejected my offer, 'No, we'll take a bath together.'

'Still need more proving, huh?' I mocked.

'You don't say?!' She joked back.

Inside the bath tub, we enjoyed ourselves in the water, but decided not to do anything else, since both of us do not exercise much and have rather low stamina. After we dried ourselves and plopped into bed, Anna commented, 'I've noticed that recently you have not been reading the news very thoroughly, brother.'

'How so?' I asked.

'You did not seem to have noticed the article about incest between Pokémon and human has been legalized.' She added.

'Even if I had read that, I would not have a care in the world about it.' I replied.

'How so?' She asked.

'I have never treated you like a Pokémon before, and never will.' I answer, and I swear that I could see, among the mist, two trails of tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I love you, brother.' She suddenly gave me a bear hug, breaking down into tears.

'I love you too, sister.' I hugged her back, and both of us fell asleep in each other's' arms.


End file.
